The Slasher Squad
by Captain Ash
Summary: What happens when the denizens of Konohagakure meet the power of those who have become the stuff of nightmares? What if that power belonged to three unique children? M for later chapters.


The Slasher Squad

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Nightmare on Elm St. and all related characters belong to New Line Cinema

Chapter 1: Nightmare on Leaf Street

Naruto Uzumaki was a unique eight year old boy. He was an orphan, but more importantly he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. This made him an object of both hatred and fear. While Naruto put up a cheerful and dimwitted front, he was actually quite angry and very, very intelligent. Naruto also had unique dreams. The dreams started when he was six years old. Whenever he went to sleep he found himself in a world that was his to shape. Whatever he wished for appeared, if he so wished he could even bend the laws of reality to his will, enabling him to do anything. Everything was his to command and control.

He spent many nights experimenting with the scenery of what he began to consider to be his world. Finally, he decided settled on what he considered the perfect scenery. It was a mirror image of Konoha, only dark and twisted. The streets were empty, the walls were covered in dirt and streaked in blood in some places, and you could see pipes extruding from various buildings and running along the streets. Finally, the sun was gone, Naruto's little world was shrouded in eternal darkness, and Naruto thrived in it. Then Naruto discovered his true power. Naruto was filled with rage, so much so that it seemed to radiate from his eight year old body.

Naruto had always been picked on by a certain genin by the name of Mizuki. He had given Naruto plenty of reasons to hate him, from the beatings and abuse to the cuts and stabs. Yet Naruto was somehow always able to ignore it, but now he had crossed the line. First he berated him calling him a demon and an abomination, nothing out of the ordinary. But then he crossed the line, talking about how nobody would ever want him for as long as he lived, he would always be a worthless loser who could never be Hokage.

It wasn't that Mizuki had beaten him. It wasn't even that he called him a demon and a monster, he had long gotten used to those cliches. It was that he had said he was worthless, that he would be nothing his entire life, forever a loser. Naruto was a tolerant person, he didn't really care how much you hurt him physically. There was only one place where Naruto drew the line and that was with his dreams.

All his life, Naruto was a nobody with nothing. Thus he always wanted to grow up to be powerful and important. These dreams were the most precious of his very few possessions, and there would be hell to pay if anyone dared mess with , there didn't seem to be much Naruto could do at the moment. Mizuki would have to wait, first Naruto needed to get some sleep. And besides, it would take time and planning for Naruto to get even with the Mizuki, so for now, Naruto would simply have to be content with blowing off some steam in dream world. Naruto dreamed with a pleased smirk on his face and had the best night's sleep of his young life.

* * *

Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument in his twisted dream version of Konoha. He wore basic black shinobi pants & sandals, a black and orange tiger-striped shirt, and to top it off a black fedora with an orange stripe. On Naruto's hands were a pair of gloves with armor that went up his forearms, and had claws attached to all of his fingers save his thumb. Naruto then looked down and saw a panicked Mizuki in the streets.

"Time for some fun." Naruto said as he disappeared from his position.

* * *

Mizuki was panicking! He had no idea how he got here, all he remembered was getting in his bed and going to sleep. Suddenly he heard the sound of children singing from all directions.

_"1,2 Naru's coming for you._

_3,4 Better board up your door._

_5,6 Grab your knives and sticks,_

_7,8 Should've stayed up late._

_9,10..." _Suddenly The children stopped singing. Mizuki then heard a noise and turned to see Naruto standing in front of him. Naruto looked at him, a crazed gleam in his eyes as he flashed his claws and simply said,

"Never sleep again." Mizuki then screamed in horror as Naruto began to tear into him, slashing away at the older boy's stomach, ripping out his intestines and slicing his arms.

* * *

Naruto stood shocked at what he had just seen. He had woken up and made his way to Mizuki's home so he could scope it out as he planned his vengeance. There he discovered something that rocked him to the core. Last night Mizuki was brutally murdered in his sleep. No one was giving details and they were keeping people from seeing the body due to the brutality of the death, but Naruto had caught a glimpse of the corpse none the less. And that was all it took. The wounds that killed Mizuki, they were identical to the one he had inflicted upon him in the dream realm. As Naruto stood motionlessly in the alley, the implications of what he had inadvertently done slowly came together in his mind.

'I dreamed what happened. I MADE it happen! I'm a killer!' Naruto berated himself in his mind as he leaned against the wall and panicked. But suddenly he began to think about what had happened.

'What a second, why am I feeling bad about this? He was a jerk and he always beat me up and called me names. He deserved to die!' Naruto thought. And with that thought in mind, Naruto walked deeper into the alley, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he imagined what he could now do to ensure the fulfillment of his dreams. As he exited the alley, a glint of sunlight reflecting off metal appeared near his right hand. And then it was gone in an instant as Naruto stepped into the light. And for the first time in his life, Naruto did so without fear.

"If I can control peoples dreams. That means I can control their nightmares!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter, Friday falls on number thirteen for Sasuke and Hinata's got a new favorite holiday.**


End file.
